deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Black Adam (New Earth) vs Zeus (God of War)
Hello guys, I am MD 33, bringing you another battle today. Finally, all my hard work has almost come to pass, and I am glad to be relieved of it. But upon returning to this wiki, several unlikely changes have been made, including rebooting Season Four, which starts again with this battle. Do not worry, the two previous battles in the old S4 will still be considered legit. For more details on the changes, this link will tell you all you need to know about the changes I'm gonna be doing. Still, I am happy to make a full return to this wiki (at least after the eight of May), and my new S4 will be tidier than the previous one. And to celebrate the renewal of Season Four, I am bringing you guys perhaps one of the best battle ideas I have in mind for at least a month of so. In this battle, I'll be bringing one of DC Comics' most iconic villains, Black Adam against the prime douchebag of the God of War franchise and the King of the Olympians himself, Zeus! These two warriors have immense power in their hands, with magic by their side. They both manipulate thunder and lightning, and kill without mercy or remorse. And with that set, let's jump straight into the battle! Black Adam (New Earth), the corrupted first champion of Shazam who rules over the nation of Kahndaq with the powers of six gods backing him up, with such might that he's nearly unstoppable, even to the strongest metahumans on the planet! VS Zeus (God of War), the King of Olympus and the sire of many children throughout his history, whose strength and magical prowess makes him the undisputed king of the world, with little to no one brave enough to challenge his might! In this battle of mighty, thundering, brutish leaders... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Black Adam (New Earth) Black Adam, or also known as Teth-Adam is a supervillain and occasional anti-hero from DC Comics. Originating from Fawcett Comics, Adam was initially conceived as Captain Marvel's nemesis, having the same set of powers but from another age and a different set of gods empowering him. A corrupted predecessor of Billy Batson, Teth-Adam was the son of Ramses II of Egypt, chosen by Shazam to inherit his powers. Unfortunately, instead of gaining the powers of six Greek gods, due to the deal made by Shazam's daughter, Blaze and the god, Set, Adam gained the powers of Egyptian gods. Overcame by the vastness of his powers, he then decided to rule the world, until Shazam banished him to the most distant star in the universe. Spending the next five thousand years returing to Earth, he makes it back to the year of 1945, encountering Shazam's second champion, Captain Marvel. Though in DC Comics, he returns when Dr. Sivana resurrected him after he was depowered years before his modern appearance. Still, since then, Black Adam has been one of Captain Marvel's most notorious and famous villains while also getting his own headlines after Fawcett Comics got inducted into DC Comics. Black Adam is also known to have started the Third World War, as well as being the ruler of Kahndaq, and a former member of the Justice Society of America. Zeus (God of War) The Lord of Olympus and ruler of the Gods, Zeus was the undisputed king of the world throughout the God of War universe. Born as the son of Cronos, the King of the Titans, and Rhea, who devoured his children to prevent a prophecy that told that his own children would bring his downfall, Zeus was only able to escape by the love of his mother, who hid him from her husband and sent him off to be raised in secret by another Titan, Gaia. As an adult, Zeus declared war on his Father, wielding the legendary Blade of Olympus, cutting him open and freeing his devoured brothers and sisters. These Olympians formed a new government and overthrew the Titans- killing many, and banishing the survivors to horrific fates as punishment, including his own adoptive mother Gaia. For many generations, the Olympian system worked well, though it planted the seeds of doubt it Zeus' mind about his own potential children- having set up a chain of sons overthrowing fathers. When Ares defied the laws of the Gods and began to lay siege to the lands of his sister, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom relied on her mortal champion, Zeus' son Kratos to retrieve Pandora's Box and kill the God of War. While Zeus was unable to interfere directly, he still manipulated the events by taking the form of an Athenian Grave-digger, who told Kratos he was digging the Ghost of Sparta's grave, and that he hoped to have it finished in time. After Kratos was killed by Ares in Pandora's Temple, Kratos was freed from the pits of the Underworld when Zeus' grave was finished, allowing the disguised God to drop a rope down and let Kratos climb out, both rescuing his son and leading him on a shortcut back to Athens. After Kratos killed Ares, Zeus allowed Athena to take Kratos onto Mt. Olympus as the new God of War. Later, as Kratos fell into the same rut as Ares did, Zeus and Athena were forced to conspire against him and interfere with his quest to lead Sparta to ultimate conquest. Zeus brought the Colossus of Rhodes to life, sending the giant to battle the God of War, and just as Kratos began to gain an advantage, Zeus tricked Kratos into draining his power into the Blade of Olympus, leaving him depowered and vulnerable, before the King of Olympus ultimately stabbed and killed Kratos, before wiping out the entire Spartan army with a single swipe of his hand out of spite. Rescued from the hands of death by Gaia, who also wanted vengeance against Zeus for his betrayal, Kratos embarked on a quest to kill the Sisters of Fate to return back in time to fight Zeus. While he nearly won the battle, Athena sacrificed herself to prevent Kratos from killing Zeus, claiming that no man should have to kill his father. Enraged, Kratos returns to the time of the War with the Titans. He rounds up all the Olympian's precursors and leading them back to the present to wage war with Zeus once again. He and Gaia battle Zeus once again, but this time the God is able to defeat Kratos, and nearly severs Gaia's hand, causing Kratos to fall into the Underworld where he meets the spirit of Athena, who aids him in his war. After killing many Gods and Monsters, it became clear to Kratos that Zeus was not evil, nor was everything that had happened entirely his fault- When Kratos opened Pandora's Box to fight Ares, it released all the cardinal sins which infected the Gods, leaving only Hope to wield as an ultimate weapon. Consumed by the sin of Fear, Zeus descended from a beloved and fairly benevolent ruler to a mad dictator seen in Kratos' time as a God. Nevertheless, Kratos and Zeus have their final showdown, and after many hours, Kratos is able to kill Zeus, causing the world to be torn apart by violent tornadoes and deathly wind storms. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Note: Because we all know what superhuman stamina does, and this battle's not going to be too long, anyway, superhuman stamina will not be listed. Black Adam (New Earth) Note: While Adam possesses powers such as clairvoyance, eldetic memory, tactics of war, and mathematics, as well as divine grace, those powers will not be listed below because it may not be too useful while fighting the King of the Olympians himself. But still, those powers will still passively count in the battle. Magical Empowerment= While I don't usually explain the source of power for superhuman warriors in my previous battles, for this battle I will be explaining of what mystical powers empower Adam in combat. Readers can skip this part immediately if they want. But for those of you who wants to know of what makes Adam so powerful, this section is your best choice for it. As said previously, Mr. Khem-Adam (that literally translates to Black Adam) is granted his powers by the Wizard, Shazam. But due to the alterations made by Set, the Egyptian God of the Desert and Blaze, Shazam's daughter, Adam was given the powers of six Egyptian deities. As such, Adam never draws power from him. His successor, Billy Batson, possesses the powers of six Greco-Roman heroes/deities (most of them ain't gods, in fact), but in most cases, Adam is stronger than him. That is because of two reasons. *Adam never holds back. *Don't get me wrong or what but, unlike Captain Marvel, the ones empowering Adam are truly gods. Captain Marvel on the other hand only have at least four or three gods empowering him. These are Zeus, Atlas (a Titan), Hercules, and Mercury. Adam on the other hand, is empowered by these true gods: **Shu, the God of the Sky, the father of Nut and Geb (who is the God of Earth), who in turn are the parents of Osiris, Set, Horus, Isis, and Nephthys. **Heru, which is actually just an alternate name for Horus, the God of the Sun and the brother of Osiris and Seth. **Amon, ruler of the Egyptian gods. **Zehuti/Thoth, the Egyptian God of Knowledge, Time, and Wisdom. **Aton. This one's pretty complex, as this god was proposed by Pharaoh Akhenaton, and later was merged into the worship of Horus, the Younger, son of Osiris and Isis. **Mehen, or Mihos, the lion-god. Don't know much about this guy. |-|Superhuman Strength= In terms of raw strength and muscle power, Adam is one being not to be messed up with. This guy, hear me out, is one of the strongest beings on Earth, in the Pre-Flashpoint timeline of the DC Universe. While in New 52 he's considerably weaker, his New Earth incarnation is extremely strong. If you think that Superman's strong, you haven't seen Black Adam. In the picture above, Black Adam straight up flew through the physical body of God's Wrath, Spectre, without any problem. And who is this Spectre? Spectre is essentially DC's own Ghost Rider mixed with Spawn, which results in a nigh-omnipotent character. But do know that the physical body is just, a physical body. It is not truly Spectre's incorporeal form, so that is something to consider. When World War III happened, Adam engaged in a battle against multiple high-powered heroes. And if you want to know what heroes did he face, I will post you the picture down here. There, you can see Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, Firestorm, Flash (Jay Garrick), Doctor Light, Donna Troy, Hawkgirl, Cassandra Sandsmark Wonder Girl, and in another view, three goddamn Green Lanterns, which include John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and the original Green Lantern, Alan Scott. What happens after that? You don't want to know. Nah, you want to know. Adam essentially beats the sh*t out of them all and wrecks Martian Manhunter, even if he got a head-start on him. When he battled Superman, the Son of Krypton went all out on him, but Adam casually matched his strength, all while trying to tell him that he's been deceived. He has tons of feats to tell, so I am gonna list it down below. *Broke out of Green Lantern's (Kyle Rayner) constructs. Later on, Alan Scott's constructs also broke when he tried to restrain him. *Dislocated Captain Marvel's shoulder and broke his arm. *Traded blows with Orion, one of Darkseid's sons and his toughest, as well as a veteran JL member. *Overpowered Atom Smasher. Essentially, he's like the Giant Man of the DC Universe, but smaller. Still impressive, though. He overpowered him twice. One in a straight-up fight, another in a friendly arm wrestling contest. *Stunned Jay Garrick after doing a thunder clap and shatters the glass from multiple buildings. *Another thunder clap simultaneously knocked out Power Girl and extinguished her heat vision. *Punched holes in Spectre's body. One on his chest, one on his head. *Knocked back Superman while trying to reason with him, matching his strength while not even going all out like what he did in World War III. Superman described his punches while holding back the volume of cannon blasts and the impact of a small bomb. *Shattered a force field designed to withstand the asteroid strike that killed the dinosaurs. *Tossed an aircraft carrier with ease. A supercarrier can weigh over 64,000 metric tons, while some of the smaller carriers can weigh up to 20,000+ tons, starting from 17,000 tons. *Physically wrecks Death (not literally Death himself), a being who prior to being beaten his sh*t out by Adam had been amplified by the deaths of millions of people. *Captain Marvel couldn't restrain him. *Rips off the head of an Amazo with ease. Amazo androids usually vary in each of their appearances, but most of the time, they're capable of going toe-to-toe against most of the Justice League roster while possessing the strength of multiple heavy hitters. At one point, an Amazo with the powers of seventeen Justice League members couldn't even be beaten by at least 30 members of the JL. *Rips off Frankenstein's Monster's arms. A small feat, actually. Since Frankenstein's not so powerful, anyway. *While weakened, defeated Hawkman. |-|Superhuman Durability, Endurance, and Mental Resistance= Same as his strength, his durability's not a joke either. He has tanked blows from many heavy hitters the DC Universe can offer, as well as energy attacks from powerful heroes and villains alike, too. From Superman's punches, his and Power Girl's heat vision, Hawkman's mace, Dr. Fate's magical lightning of a different source (pic above), and many more. He even has telepathic resistance! When Martian Manhunter tried to wreck his mind, it backfires and Manhunter is sent to space, seeing all the horrors Khem-Adam committed. Not much to say here, but his durability feats are pretty lacking or lesser than his strength feats. But still, he's as durable as he is strong. *Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Power Girl once heat visioned him in different issues. The results were the same: he simply walked it off. *Punches from the Marvel Family mean nothing to him. *Being struck by a lightning conjured by Dr. Fate also means nothing to him. It should be noted though that he is kind of resistant to electricity (like Zeus), since he's empowered by a lightning. *Shrugs off being punched in the abdomen by Martian Manhunter after plowing through waves of heroes who managed to give him some damage marks or scars. *An enraged Superman that doesn't hold back attacked Adam. What happened? Not even a single sign of discomfort were displayed by Adam. *Martian Manhunter's telepathy didn't work on him. |-|Flight, Superhuman Speed, and Teleportation= Horus' Swiftness bestows Adam an immense amount of speed. While fighting Jay Garrick multiple times, he was shown to be able to keep up with him with little to no difficulty. It's hard for me to explain how fast they fight, but the picture above explains it. Even to keep up with him, Flash said that he needed to exert himself to do so. But keep in mind that this is the Jay Garrick Flash, who is considerably slower than Barry Allen or Wally West Flashes. Still, he's incredibly fast, and can even teleport thanks to the Power of Aton. Though using his teleportation skills is something rarely used by him. *Rushes the Marvel Family by surprise without anyone knowing he's even there. *Caught and threw a bomb while tearing a terrorist's arm off before it detonated. *His speed clocked at Mach 500+ while fighting the JSA. *Moved several hundred miles per second. |-|Magic Lightning= While being struck by his own lightning after shouting out "SHAZAM" will turn him back to normal, Adam is capable of dodging the lightning or outright catch it in order to use it. Either he can catch it and throw it to his enemy in order to inflict damage, or shout the word out and let the thunder strike the target. But one thing to consider here is that will Zeus be affected by the lightning? As much as how the two are technically immune to electricity (or empowered by it), the two's lightning sources are different. Adam's lightning from Aton, while Zeus' lightning is his own. Still, it must be noted that this ability is dangerous to be used depending on the condition. Just one lightning strike hitting Adam would result in him reverting back to his human form, making him vulnerable. Other than doing so, his magic lightning can be blasted from his palms like Iron Man's repulsor blasts. He can unleash multiple variations of it. From a single concentrated blast, to a chain lightning blast. *A single lightning strike was capable of incapacitating Martian Manhunter. During the Blackest Night event, Manhunter stated that people tend to forget that he's as strong as Superman. |-|Accelerated Healing= Just our average healing factor that's not on par on Wolverine's. But believe it or not, while healing factor on Superman-level characters in my previous battles were pretty much unimportant, here, it is, as Zeus' healing factor is something to consider. Anyways, for this battle, Adam will be able to heal in a similar way to Zeus, but slower. Since the god empowering his healing, Mehen, is lesser than Zeus. Zeus (God of War) Superhuman Strength= Being the King of the Olympians, Zeus possesses an immense amount of superhuman strength. Black Adam may be empowered by six gods, but Zeus himself is the prime god of the God of War franchise. As such, he could easily overpower almost anything in Creation, even potentially the Titans of the old age. His strength's only second to his son, Hercules, who's regarded as the God of Strength. Still, Zeus' strength can be amplified using his size manipulation through magic, capable of lifting heavy objects and fighting other superhuman beings with ease. Kratos indeed, managed to kill him using the Blade of Olympus and later, his bare hands. But that was when he's weakened. Overall, Zeus' strength is definitely high-tier godly, and even Titans should not underestimate his strength. *In giant form, he managed to shake an entire plateau with a couple of punches. *Also in giant form, he ripped a building off the ground and tosses it across a city-block. *Casually lifted up a weakened Kratos and thoroughly overpowered him while he's trying to stop him from stabbing him with the Blade of Olympus. *A casual throw sent Pandora flying about twenty meters away. *Violently pushes Kratos ten meters away. *When traded punches with Kratos, they're match evenly, sending both of them flying. In God of War II, this wasn't the case. There, Zeus punched him with such force that it sent him flying up high in the air. *Destroyed a piece of stone that was knocked over him. Small feat. Kind of. |-|Superhuman Durability and Endurance= Being a god, Zeus' durability and endurance are extremely high. Even when grievously injured, Zeus still managed to give a good fight to Kratos. He kept fighting him even if he was stabbed by the Blade of Olympus thrice! In raw durability, Kratos' immense strength ain't a stranger to Zeus' body. Besides that, he's repeatedly slashed, stabbed, punched, kicked, beaten up, and hit by a ton of other magical artifacts by Kratos but he keeps on fighting. *Survived being stabbed three (or two, I forgot) times by the Blade of Olympus, all through the stomach. In the process, he was also thrown at a stone pillar so hard it broke and were still capable of breaking Kratos' arms and impaling his hands after being attacked by such object of power. Still, if he's stabbed in the head, that's another story... *Right after being stabbed by the Blade of Olympus, he fled. A few minutes later, the wounds recover as if nothing happened. Doubles as a regeneration/healing feat. *Kratos punched Zeus multiple times, causing the building they're in to crumble. Seconds later, he got up as if nothing happened, like the Blade of Olympus feat. |-|Superhuman Speed, Teleportation, and Flight= Zeus' speed is not too shabby, like his strength and durability. His speed is generally acceptable to be at a massively hypersonic level. He's capable of reacting to Kratos' surprisingly fast attacks, and if he wants to, he can teleport in combat. Unlike Adam, Zeus is capable of actively using his teleportation (in the sense that he's using his teleportation power more frequent). He had jumped an incredible distance and maintained his levitation with balance. Even so, Zeus' speed accolades are... pretty less, actually. *Flew up the sky within a matter of seconds. *Capable of instantaneous teleportation, leaving no traces whatsoever. *Capable of levitation, too. *Can run in quick dashes so fast he's a lightning bolt. |-|Magical Powers= If Black Adam's empowered by magic and simply used it via his physical abilities, Zeus' magic compensates for this. As the King of Olympus and a high-class god, Zeus is capable of performing a lot of magic tricks. No, not that magic trick. But true magic that can change the tide of battle. Weather manipulation, electrokinesis, power bestowal and removal, duplicate creation, astral projection, summoning, and even shape-shifting! Zeus is capable of all those things that I can't explain all of them at once. But the list down below can. *Able to make himself gigantic in order to amplify his physical strength. *Capable of conjuring electric attacks, such as encasing his fists in electricity to increase his attacks' potency, unleashing a lighting strike powerful enough to push back Gaia, Mother Earth, and tearing off her forearm, and giving off a large torrent of lightning while giant-sized. *Unleashed an energy wave while giant-sized that disintegrated thousands of warriors. *Blasted repeated blasts of electricity into Gaia's heart, causing her to suffer in pain. *He can shape-shift not just into his giant form, but also an eagle and a gravedigger. The latter's useless. *Transformed Prometheus, a Titan, into a mortal and granted him immortality and extended healing factor. *In the form of an eagle, he electrocuted a giant-sized Kratos (GoW II), shrinking his size. *His astral projection's capable of being unleashed upon Kratos even after Zeus physically "died". Through this, he forced Kratos to relieve all his memories, until he snapped back to reality via hope. In other words, this was a form of telepathy. *Absorbed Gaia's energy, healing himself. Although some of these magical powers seem to be able to give Zeus an instant win the moment he knows where did Adam get his powers, there are multiple things you have to consider: *Will his astral projection/telepathy be able to influence Adam, who has resisted Martian Manhunter's telepathy? For your information, in one issue, Martian Manhunter was capable of using his telepathy to keep a Hindu God asleep. Yes, that really happened. *Can he depower Adam, even if his source of magic is different? *Can his lightning harm Adam vice versa? *Can he manipulate Adam's "SHAZAM" lightning via weather control, even if the magic lightning's not of his own world's magic? *Can he absorb Black Adam's lightning? Same reason as the previous ones. |-|Healing Factor= This is what allows Zeus to fight his way out from game to game against Kratos. Being a powerful god, Zeus possesses a crazy amount of healing factor that Wolverine laughs at it he can even survive the most grievous of wounds and damage. Seriously though, Wolverine's healing factor is still better due to its hyperactive nature. But anyways, what sets his healing factor different from Adam is because it recovers faster. As mentioned in the endurance section, he survived being stabbed twice/thrice by Kratos using the Blade of Olympus, which is capable of killing him, only to heal the wounds completely minutes later. |-|The Blade of Olympus= For this battle, Zeus will be bringing his iconic Blade of Olympus with him. Oh, don't get me wrong, but this Blade is only gonna be used when Adam's "weakened". And no, this ain't some sort of debuff or something to the blade's usage. It's just that, don't you think it's more dramatic if Zeus uses it at the end of the battle to kill him? Heh. Just saying. Anyways, the Blade of Olympus is an immense object of power, capable of seemingly amping Zeus' own powers to an extent. Right after he created the weapon, he used it against the Titans to a great effect. In fact, some of his feats actually involve this blade. Such feats are: *Creating a tornado the height of a mountain and generating winds capable of affecting the Titans miles away. *Disintegrating all Spartan warriors when he's gigantic. *Banished the Titans to Tartarus with some help from his teleportation ability. This blade's strong enough to slay godly beings when used correctly. But it requires an infusion of godly power to truly unleash its potential. This may not be the case for Zeus, as he's been seen using the blade as normal as he could. It's capable of piercing Kratos himself. Though that time, he's considerably weakened. X-Factors Experience These two warriors are indeed godly beings of old times. But what sets them apart is the threats they face. While Adam's experience in ancient times wasn't known, in the modern world he has seen more than enough. He has fought many heroes and villains of the DC Universe, all without stopping his sheer ferocity and momentum. The heavy hitters of DC can't even completely stop him! Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Superman, Power Girl. You name it. Even World War III only ended after Adam was held down by Martian Manhunter's telepathy (barely) while Captain Marvel and other mystics conjure a spell to change his enchantment from "Shazam" into "Chocolate Egg Creams". Yes, that happened. But during World War III, Adam faced literally a legion of superheroes as I mentioned many times previously. Zeus is arguably older than Adam, although he's the youngest of the Olympians (kind of). Zeus faced the Titans and possibly other mythical creatures of the God of War universe. But his experience ended when Kratos killed him. Still, don't consider Zeus is less experienced than Black Adam! He may face lesser threats, but he's no greenhorn at all. Brutality Both Adam and Zeus are pretty much the same in terms of brutality, if you think about it. But another similarity happens to appear between the two of them. At times, they have a benevolent nature shown to others. Although mostly they're as malevolent as f*ck. Adam himself has no qualms in killing children, as what he did to Terra. Let alone adult heroes and villains, Adam kills for whatever reason he can find. In World War III, the reason's due to his loss of his second love, Isis (no, not THAT one). He is indeed, open to reasons. But once he's in an all out combat, don't expect him to give you mercy or a room to breathe. Zeus is technically the same, but Greek mythology kind of brings that further up the scales. Training Surprisingly, both of these two beings seemingly lack training of some sorts. Adam, being the prince of an Egyptian kingdom, should have been given a small military training of sorts. Zeus, on the other hand, is theoretically not just a thunder god that simply uses his powers to mow down his enemies. In combat, he can match the skills of the Spartan, Kratos. Adam on the other hand simply uses his brawns in order to beat the sh*t out of his enemies. But still, if you think about it, none of these two's trainings are truly defined. Zeus simply seems to have more training since he's the goddamn King of the Gods while Adam was just a prince once. Magical Prowess Adam uses his magic in a multitude of ways. However, most of his magic uses are either by beating the crap out of his targets or shouting out SHAZAM! and avoiding the thunder to wreck an enemy. But that is when all ends for him. Zeus on the other hand has used his magic for many purposes. From conjuring more potent attacks to giving him impossible edges in the battlefield, Zeus is a powerful magic-using god to behold. Hell, he can even depower other gods! Notes *Voting starts May 5th, 2017 and ends at the 22nd of May, 2017. *I'm keeping the location secret here, but I think y'all know where are they going to fight :). Similar to Ultraman vs Thragg, due to the two's titanic nature, their battle will span EVERYWHERE (!) across the universe... ahem... I mean the battlefield and its outsides. *This is the first battle of my rebooted fourth season. Just sayin'. *As said previously, Zeus will only use the Blade of Olympus when necessary, but can spawn it anywhere across the battlefield using his teleportation power. Adam will also be able to use it... if he doesn't accidentally infuse his godly power in it. Category:Blog posts